Due to government regulations and environmental concerns, the use of volatile organic compounds must be reduced. It is desirable to provide cleaning agents that do not contain volatile organic compounds. A volatile organic compound is defined as one which has a vapor pressure equal to or greater than 0.1 mm Hg at 20° C.
It is, however, very difficult to provide an effective cleaning solvent that contains no volatile organic compounds.